


Just Dragon Things

by mt_lyfe



Series: The Domestic Life of A Dragon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Humor, Inappropriate Use of Kitchen Equipment, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt_lyfe/pseuds/mt_lyfe
Summary: Stiles shouldn't be trusted in the kitchen with others. Not because he can't cook, but because he has possessive tendencies over Derek's pans. What.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Domestic Life of A Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804507
Comments: 55
Kudos: 946





	Just Dragon Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Train Your Teenager](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361772) by [redcigar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcigar/pseuds/redcigar). 



> I want to play in this sandbox too! I seem to be incapable of writing anything serious or with plot. I'm not sure my sense of humor is considered humor at all. I really like reading non-human Stiles fics and here is my attempt at contributing.

Stiles wasn’t allowed in the kitchen during pack meetings. It wasn’t that Stiles couldn’t cook per say. It was just _strongly suggested_ that he shouldn’t be in the kitchen at the same time as someone else using the kitchen equipment. 

Ever since he moved in with Derek, he got a bit… _protective_ over Derek’s silverware. The only one that could get away with it was Derek. He was safe. Because dragon tendencies and well, Derek was _practically_ a part of his hoard. After that one infamous incident the pack firmly resolved to hiding all things shiny and to using plastic utensils when eating together.

It was during the weekly pack dinners, the first one after Stiles just moved into Derek’s loft when Scott casually asked, “Hey Derek have you seen Stiles?”

“He went into the kitchen to check on the muffins.”

Erica spoke up, “I thought Isaac was checking on the muffins.”

There was a screech and a crash.

“You left a teenage dragon and Isaac alone with your silverware?!” Scott screeched. Because Scott of course having grown up with Stiles was well acquainted with his... let’s say _unique_ behaviors. 

Of course this never occurred to Derek. Stiles always shared his hoard with Derek. Before he and Stiles first started dating, Stiles tried to woo him with a cheese grater. That was how Scott first clued in on the fact that Stiles was smitten with Derek.

Derek who didn’t understand dragon wooing habits at the time just thought Stiles was an awkward kid with a passion for cooking. He never experienced an overgrown reptile spitting out flames to jealously guard the entrance to the kitchen of the Stilinski household when all Scott wanted was a glass of water. Or being chased out dodging 10 feet of dragon fire whenever he tried his luck on grabbing a bag of chips. Scott knew the drill.

Erica never had any trouble dealing with a jealous Stiles guarding the way to the kitchen. She brought eccentric looking metal tea strainers in exchange for safe passage, putting her in Stiles’ good books.

Poor Isaac wasn’t so lucky. Relatively new to the pack he hadn’t yet seen Stiles in all his dragon rage glory. Even after being advised if he ever wanted to grab something from the kitchen, he should have something shiny in his pocket. Isaac never heeded the words. All he had in his pocket was a few dull copper pennies and a bent paperclip. And he wasn't as fast as Scott. In short, Isaac was shit out of luck. He should be banned from the kitchen.

There was a moment of silence as the pack processed this bit of information and they rushed to the kitchen. The dining table was knocked over and a 300 pound dragon took up most of the room. Surrounded by shredded clothing from abruptly shifting Stiles was hissing and spitting embers ferociously in Isaac’s direction. Poor Isaac was cornered in with his back to the counter shaking and holding a freshly baked pan of chocolate chip muffins above his head away from Stiles’ snapping teeth.

“I don’t know what happened, Stiles snapped and shifted when I touched Derek’s pans!” Isaac cried. 

To be fair it didn’t occur to anyone that Stiles had become so attached with Derek’s pans. Though in afterthought it should have been expected since being in a relationship with a dragon meant that what’s mine is yours and what isn’t supposed to be mine is _still_ mine.

But I digress.

“Drop the pan Isaac. That’s Stiles’ favorite silver pan.” Derek ordered

Slowly lowering the pan toward the floor as to not provoke the hissing dragon, Isaac slid the tray toward Stiles. 

With a swipe of his clawed hands Stiles snatched the tray and held onto it quite possessively. His yellow slit eyes were still fixed on Isaac, long green tail started to lash back and forward furiously, and smoke started to stream out of his mouth. Because of course behind Isaac was _more_ silver. The mixing bowls were left out in the open.

Stiles’ dragon instincts still thought his hoard was in danger. He started to climb onto the counter to head for the bowls.

Isaac began to whimper.

Nobody was willingly to move. It was like a Mexican standoff but with a whole lot of dragon and not enough wolves. 

“Boyd that thing I mentioned I was saving for Stiles’ birthday, it’s in the linen closet. You’ll know when you see it.” Derek ordered. 

Boyd dutifully headed towards the hall. There was no arguing when a teenage dragon bigger than a horse was about to turn your pack member into unseasoned BBQ wolf.

He returned with a raised eyebrow and silently handed Derek the silver soup ladle he found.

Of course, it was the perfect hiding place. Stiles never bothered with the linen closet. There was no silver to be found there. His hoard was in the kitchen.

“Stiles, babe.” Derek called waving the silver ladle. 

Dragon Stiles snapped his head toward the voice and beady eyes caught onto the sight of the shiny ladle immediately.

Slowly Derek backed out of the kitchen heading outside making soft nonthreatening noises, luring Stiles onto the deck. Inch by inch Stiles slowly followed emitting little growls, eyes fixated on the shiny object. In his mind it was probably already considered his and if it had been anyone other than Derek holding it, it would have been snatched out of their hands immediately. 

When they both fully exited the kitchen, Isaac collapsed onto the floor and gave a sob of relief. 

Carefully everyone headed out onto the deck just in time to see an overgrown lizard pounce onto Derek knocking him into the grass. 

With the ladle repossessed into the clutches of a giant green treasure gremlin, Derek’s free hands ran up and down Stiles’ back in a calm placating manner. Having successfully seized the newest addition to his hoard, he shifted back, sitting naked on Derek’s lap, clutching the silver ladle and cooing.

“I knew you loved me Der!”

Derek wrapped his arms tighter around Stiles. Thank the moon that worked, and he didn’t have to resort to bringing out the BBQ tongs that were hidden in the guest bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have reached the end and still don't feel like locking me away from my laptop I'll consider that a success. I hope something brightens up your day as writing this did for me!


End file.
